


let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by victume



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: дружба важнее ярко вспыхнувших чувств — да. но разве их возможно остановить, сдержать под тысячей замков?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 4





	let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> атеншн! это лапслок

с фильмом не клеится. джисон пришёл к чану чуть ли не в пижаме и только всучил в руки пару пачек чипсов, бурча про холодный ветер и пробки на дорогах, просто потому что было скучно, а сосед по комнате попросил погулять где-нибудь примерно до ночи. опять кого-то привести хочет, а джисону страдать. не то чтобы он просто не завидовал.

чан уставший (как всегда), в помятой чёрной футболке и с растрепанными волосами. улыбается задолбанно очень и впускает: кажется, он так всегда делает. человек поразительной доброты — джисон бы дверь перед носом прямо захлопнул и до свидания, приходите позже, когда настроение появится. а чан терпит, и ему даже вроде норм.  
по крайней мере, пока джисон не орёт на всю квартиру и не пытается раздолбать какую-нибудь технику.

чан, крича с кухни и хлопая дверьми шкафчиков, предлагает джисону чай («а нихера, он кончился ещё вчера, мелкие налетели саранчой») или кофе («правда, ни сахара, ни молока, только если просроченное» — «как ты такое вообще пьёшь, монстр»), но в итоге они все равно просто валятся на старый диван и тридцать минут пытаются выбрать фильм, чуть ли не съедая все чипсы до его включения.  
джисон забрасывает ноги чану на колени и откидывается на подлокотник, пялясь в экран.  
фильм оказывается скучным ужасно, и даже обоюдные шутки ситуацию не спасают. чан хмурится и зевает душераздирающе. джисону действительно хочется уложить его спать — да все равно откажется ведь наотрез.  
странный.

они болтают о всяких неважных вещах: о новой девушке сынмина, о том, как хенджин портит чонина и надо бы запретить им общаться от греха подальше, о том, как соскучились по феликсу, который умотал в австралию на целых две недели (и пообещал привезти чану посылку от родителей, так что у него отдельная причина очень-очень его ждать). джисону уютно.  
очень уютно.

вот так сидеть-лежать с чаном в его потрепанной съёмной квартире в почти пижаме, жевать задравшие слишком солёные чипсы, игнорируя происходящее на экране ноута, слушая, как чан жалуется на работу и начальство, как скучает по семье и как ему не нравится пицца в забегаловке в соседнем доме. это так хорошо. так комфортно.  
походит на дом.

джисон смотрит исподтишка на чана, пока тот пялится в пустоту, вещая. смотрит как сверкают его глаза и меняется выражение лица, как дергаются в жестах руки. как двигаются губы.  
как он улыбается, обнажая зубы и подмигивает джисону, заметив его взгляд.

тот почему-то слегка тушуется. хотя, в общем-то, не от чего. тушуется и переводит взгляд на экран, хотя ему не интересно вообще.  
и думает. думает, что это было. почему он так завис.

отвечает чану, улыбается краем губ. а в висках бьётся пульсом мысль о том, что такого увлечённого чана было бы очень приятно целовать.

***

чанбин как всегда появляется внезапно, черной бесформенной массой сплошь из какой-то моднявой мешковатой одежды на пороге. появляется и вытаскивает джисона наружу чуть ли не за шкирку, бурча про то, что тот совсем о друзьях забыл и снова окопался в своей берлоге. что же, не то чтобы был не прав.

джисон переругивается с ним через коридорные стены, натягивая первые попавшиеся джинсы (с дырами на коленях, и неважно, что плюс восемь и ветер) и успевая на выходе захватить шапку. чанбин смотрит на него только вопросительно — есть ли предложения, куда идти? — и, не получив никакого внятного ответа, кроме растерянного пожимания плечами, ведёт джисона сам.

внешний мир лижет ледяным воздухом хану лицо, пальцы и голые колени. он зарывается носом в воротник и прячет ладони в карманы, послушно почему-то следуя за своим проводником.

обычный весенний день. небо — блеклая серость с узорами-ветками и проводами, изрешетившими безоблачную гладь. люди не смотрят по сторонам, толпятся на переходах, скрывая сжатые губы за масками и клетчатыми шарфами. солнечные лучи холодные, будто искусственные.

джисон запоздало ловит чанбинов задумчивый взгляд, пока они идут по знакомой аллее.

— ты когда в последний раз вообще выбирался куда-нибудь не на учёбу или в магазин, а погулять? — спрашивает настороженно. как будто волнуется. хотя почему — как?

— ммм… не помню. не так уж давно, — джисон прикрывает глаза, действительно пытаясь отыскать нужное в памяти. с ощущением времени у него всегда были проблемы. — может, на прошлой неделе. или на позапрошлой.

— или почти полмесяца назад. боже, — джисон буквально слышит, как друг закатывает глаза. злится слегка мимолетно, потому что, ну, какая разница. может, ему хотелось немного в одиночестве побыть. отдохнуть от постоянного присутствия рядом либо семьи, либо друзей-знакомых. вполне естественное желание, нет? — ладно. мы почти пришли, гляди.

чанбин машет рукой куда-то влево. джисон щурится, силясь понять, на что он там указывает. среди кучи ярких вывесок и рекламных щитов сложно выделить что-то конкретное. так что он просто позволяет за рукав отвести себя прямо к порогу.

— ещё одна кофейня? здесь твой любимый американо по-другому как-то варят? — недоуменно косится на чанбина, хмыкающего почему-то довольно.

— ага, вроде того, — склоняет голову и тянется к ручке двери. ухмыляется хитро. — да ладно, как будто тебе не нравится эта традиция открывать и пробовать новые места вместе. я знаю, ты это обожаешь.

джисону возразить нечем. он пожимает плечами снова и проскальзывает внутрь вслед за чанбином.

свет приглушенный и тёплый, какой часто бывает в подобных заведениях; сильно пахнет кофе и шоколадом. чанбин быстро находит им место — такой уютный столик подальше от входа и у окна, чтобы можно было поглядывать наружу, в серый неприглядный внешний мир, так сильно отличающийся от атмосферы здесь, и думать о своём. он явно здесь не впервые.

джисон выдыхает, расстегивает куртку, опускается на стул. чанбин уматывает к стойке — и так знает, что хану взять. растечься-растаять за маленьким столом получается легче лёгкого.

джисон безучастно пялится в окно, пока друг не возвращается вместе с оживленным настроением делиться и рассказывать. джисон немного скучал.

— знаешь же, что феликс вернулся на днях? он вроде говорил, что писал по прилёту. так вот, он жаловался, что ты не отвечаешь почти и наказал заставить тебя встретиться когда-нибудь в ближайшее время, — чанбин протягивает ему стакан с кофе, разбирается с салфетками, пока вещает. — и как ты вообще смог игнорировать его? непостижимо.

— не игнорировал я. просто немного оторвался от мира. ты знаешь, у меня бывает, — чанбин кивает. кидает пару обеспокоенных взглядов, но принимает. не дети, чтобы лезть в каждую щель, хан и сам справится. с самим собой, по крайней мере. джисон ему за это благодарен безмерно. — и вообще, пусть позвонит, позовёт. я, может, и пришёл бы?

— да он занят был, — улыбается, делает пару глотков и мнет рукава. — говорил, завал по учёбе, все дела. отпуск затянулся немного. так что скоро обязательно до тебя докопается, как только со всем разберётся.

— уже страшно, — разговоры получаются легко. просто иногда джисону просто нужен толчок, чтобы выйти из состояния социальной спячки.

— угум, я бы тоже за себя боялся. кстати, чан тоже про тебя спрашивал. не видно тебя нигде и ни с кем, он волнуется немного.

— да мы же вроде вчера разговаривали, чего он? — джисон закусывает губу и отводит взгляд.  
точно. чан.

— сам понимаешь, не совсем то же самое., но ладно, ваши дела, — чанбин будто чувствует смену настроения и джисонов неуверенный тон, а потому сворачивает тему, переводя разговор в другое русло., но осадок все равно остаётся.

чан.  
все с него началось и из-за него продолжается.

джисон заставляет себя прекратить о нем думать, сосредотачиваясь на чанбине и горьковатом кофе на языке; но на периферии все равно мелькает его имя.  
в общих знакомых, в историях чанбина, в дурацких ассоциациях.

чан — везде.  
и это почти бесит.

уже лёжа в своей кровати дома, джисон пялится в потолок и думает. думает-думает-думает о том, как задолбало видеть и слышать, чувствовать чана в каждом слове, каждом имени, каждом предмете и каждой мысли в джисоновой пустой голове.

это было нормально, просто так размышлять о нем — но раньше. раньше, до тех пор, когда мысли зашли дальше «чан — такой хороший человек» и «классный друг» и превратились в «какая на вкус его кожа» и «как он отреагирует, если его поцеловать».

сейчас — неловко. стыдно. странно.  
ломает картину мира. ломает нормальные отношения между ними, двумя лучшими друзьями. ломает джисона на мелкие куски.

с другой стороны, джисон думает. а почему нет?  
почему нет. почему так настойчиво нет?

дружба важнее ярко вспыхнувших чувств — да. но разве их возможно остановить, сдержать под тысячей замков?

рано или поздно аукнутся мешаниной под рёбрами, осколками раскрошившимися вслед.

джисон жмурит глаза и решает плыть по течению.

действительно ли он пропал, покажет время. может, это единичный всплеск гормонов, обострение одиночества — а чан ближе некуда почти. а чан — первый на очереди.

но если — действительно, то отстраняться от чана — неправильно. страшно, больно и эгоистично.  
джисон не должен так поступать.  
в конце концов, это же чан. он поймёт.

дружба важнее, да?  
джисон справится.  
они справятся.

***

чан пишет ему утром. зовёт к себе, заценить новую стереосистему, да и просто посидеть вместе; заявлены ещё чанбин и хенджин, но это не точно.  
джисон только продирает глаза за час до назначенного примерно времени и не сомневается почти совсем.  
до чана ехать ещё в лучшем случае полчаса, так что он собирается в темпе, чуть не забывая на тумбочке наушники и роняя на лестнице ключи. неудачник, конечно.

хотя на нужный автобус успевает точь-в-точь, и это оправдывает все прошлые провалы.

потихоньку теплеет; джисон забывает шапку на полке и даже не жалеет. каштановые пряди треплет прохладный ветер по дороге от остановки, и это почему-то поднимает джисону настроение. хотя пальцы все равно мёрзнут.

чан открывает со второго звонка — улыбается во все тридцать два и тянется обнять. джисон ворчит, но позволяет, внутренне сгорая от учащенного пульса. тепло.  
чан тёплый.

расшнуровывает ботинки, пока чан удаляется куда-то вглубь квартиры. на кухне находится чанбин, заваривающий, видимо, принесенный им самим в маленькой коробке чай. джисон машет ему ладонью и присоединяется, отказываясь от чашечки для себя. не хочется совсем, даже несмотря на холод.

появляющийся на пороге чан утаскивает их в гостиную. они переслушивают песен десять из чанового плейлиста, а затем контроль перехватывает чанбин — улыбается так довольно, когда выигрывает в «камень-ножницы». джисон косится на чана, и тот подмигивает ему аля «пусть дите наиграется». как будто сам намного старше.

хенджин пишет, что по дороге встретил чонина, и «простите, пацаны, не появлюсь сегодня». чан смеётся и называет его предателем в голосовой на пару с джисоном, вдохновленно рассуждающим, как они будут хвану мстить. они переглядываются заговорщически и долго не хотят объяснять отвлекшемуся чанбину причину своего настроения.

вести себя как обычно получается так легко.

потом настаёт время болтовни ни о чем и обо всем одновременно, чан с джисоном размещаются на все том же диване, чанбин валится прямо на них, скатываясь на колени. джисон для профилактики вцепляется ему в волосы, добиваясь возмущённого почти визга, и растягивает дьявольскую улыбку — чанбин кривится и называет его чертом.  
забавный.

давно они не разговаривали так долго именно втроём, именно так свободно и спокойно (насколько это вообще возможно).

однако скоро чанбин скатывается с чужих ног и пафосно выдаёт, что больше не может с ними оставаться. хотя комедию разыгрывать его надолго не хватает, и он просто прощается, обещаясь когда-нибудь вернуться (опаздывает на встречу, как поясняет потом). драматичный, конечно, чуть ли не до уровня хенджина.

джисон выдыхает, когда входная дверь хлопает, обозначая чанбинов уход. теперь они здесь вдвоём, снова.

чан шутит что-то правда забавное, так что джисон смеётся и продолжает разговор. как будто и правда все так же, как было всегда.

они долго обсуждают сериал, который посмотрели по рекомендации сынмина — а это знак качества! — и потом так же долго опять выбирают фильм. на этот раз интересный.

джисон изгрызает все губы отбивает чану бок, пока следит за разворотами сюжета. губы потом немного болят, а чан громогласно жалуется на чужую несдержанность, но это так… тепло. привычно. хорошо.  
джисону впервые за много дней становится так спокойно и расслабленно.

чану кто-то звонит — похоже, друг из родной австралии. он удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда видит имя на экране, и отвечает, впрочем, с искренней улыбкой — значит, просто не ожидал. его эмоциональная речь на другом языке джисону так нравится, что чуть ли не мурашки по линии позвоночника.

он прислоняется к чужому плечу, умиротворенный усталостью и чужим голосом, и чан машинально прикасается ладонью к его волосам. гладит, перебирает пряди, не отвлекаясь от разговора — джисон немного шокированно млеет, не смея сначала и двинуться.  
а затем пригревается совсем.

подставляется под чановы тёплые руки, едва не урча совсем по-кошачьи, хотя за кота у них в компании совершенно точно минхо. подставляется, ластится как в последний раз — когда ещё удастся урвать немного нежности от одного из лучших (и даже немного больше) друзей.  
ластится, позволяет себе ужасно неожиданно (для него самого в первую очередь) опустить голову чану на колени, выгнуться на узком коротком диване с максимальным удобством, прикрыть красные от перенапряжения глаза — расслабиться под чужими прикосновениями полностью.  
джисон не смотрит на чаново лицо нарочно: наверняка боится увидеть там что-то не то. или наоборот — то самое.  
слышит только мягкий смешок сверху; в воображении незамедлительно возникает эта улыбка (самая лучшая), которая может принадлежать лишь одному человеку во всем мире.  
чан не прекращает гладить джисона по голове, перебирая крашенные в светлый каштановый волосы, зарываясь в мягкие гладкие (а казалось бы, порченные уже столько раз) пряди, невесомо задевая кожу лица.  
джисон боится пошевелиться, боится спугнуть такое обыкновенное чудо. как будто если он хоть чуточку двинется, все это пропадёт тёплым мимолетным сновидением. чановы родные руки растворятся, словно очередное сладкое наваждение, и джисон останется со своей нерастраченной любовью и мукой наедине.  
но мираж остаётся таким реальным, таким настоящим и тёплым, что джисону приходится отпустить свой страх и забыться хоть ненадолго.  
он так и засыпает — незаметно, мягко провалившись в тёмное марево сна. под голос чана, разговаривающего по телефону, под мурашки от чужих прикосновений.

и снится ему что-то очень лёгкое и тёплое.

***

через пару недель чан встречает его после пар, не предупреждая никак. джисон просто выходит из здания, задолбанный немного и с синяками под глазами особенно тёмными, и видит его, уткнувшегося в экран телефона отсутствующим взглядом.

на нем кожаная куртка и слишком обтягивающие темно-серые джинсы — джисон сглатывает, скользя взглядом по крепким бедрам и широким плечам. и запрещает себе об этом думать.

застывает на считанные секунды, не реагируя даже на колющий обнажённые участки кожи, осточертевший за эту весну ветер, но выводит себя из ступора силой воли. это же просто чан.  
просто чан, который встречает его после универа — и даже не впервые.

выдыхает тихо и подходит наконец, тенью собственного тела привлекая внимание.

— о, — чан поднимает голову резко, звучит так радостно-удивлённо, как будто не ожидал. хотя этого, естественно, быть не может. светит зубами в дружелюбной улыбке — очаровательный до дрожи в пальцах. классный до сердечного приступа. — ты вышел. я уже думал, решил остаться похоронить себя где-нибудь под изгрызенным гранитом науки.

— не дождешься, — джисон закатывает глаза. дурацкий чан. дурацкий, слишком красивый в этой своей любимой чёрной коже чан. — и даже не смешно. шутка из какого века, девятнадцатого? пора придумать что-то новое.

— да что ты говоришь, главный комик сеула, — у него глаза искрятся звездами, и это попросту нечестно. — привет.

— привет. как тебя сюда занесло? — хан улыбается уголком губ в ответ, потому что равнодушным оставаться никаких моральных сил и желания. чан ухмыляется, на мгновение отводя взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— ветром занесло. подумал, давно не виделись где-то кроме моего убежища. там, конечно, классно, но подышать иногда тоже хочется.

— чрезвычайно приятным и чистым сеульским воздухом? какое извращение, — почти смеётся. ладно, ладно. подышать так подышать. чан нечасто такой внезапный. и у джисона внутри сворачивается такой противный обнадеживающий клубок: «он пришёл с этим ко мне. не к кому-то ещё из своих многочисленных друзей, а ко мне».

— у меня специфические вкусы, ты предупреждён, — подмигивает.

подмигивает, боже мой. хану перехватывает кислород.

он улыбается немного фальшиво, типа «да я так и понял». типа «принято, только дай теперь не сдохнуть от передоза тебя в крови». типа «так стоп». прячет ледяные пальцы в холодные карманы куртки (не то чтобы хоть немного помогает) и бросает тихое: «ну пошли тогда что ли, подышим».

и бродят по цветным людным улицам долго. джисон успевает почти натереть мозоли в новых кроссах и отморозить пальцы с кончиком носа. говорят обо всем на свете, пока голос не заканчивается, и темы тоже, и повисает уютное молчание. джисон запрокидывает голову и прослеживает чёрные нити проводов и редкие маленькие облачка по наливающемуся наконец-то обыкновенной голубизной небу, вдыхая через рот. чан покупает в круглосуточном кофе, дерьмовый, конечно, но кофе. выходит, ругается на нерасторопность покупателей в очереди перед ним и протягивает джисону горячий стакан.  
тот даже обжигается немного сначала.

взгляд возвращается от далёкого неба к такому близкому сейчас чану. даже раздраженный и с нахмуренными бровями, он все ещё такой… идеальный.  
джисон неосторожно пялится на чужие руки с кофе в руках, на кадык, двигающийся так завораживающе, когда чан делает пару глотков, на потрескавшиеся обветренные губы. засматривается и ловит чужой взгляд.

смелости хватает не отвести глаза в панике.

чан улыбается ему, как-то неуловимо иначе — мурашками продирает спину. улыбается так, как будто что-то знает.

джисон допивает свой кофе залпом, понимая, что больше негнущиеся пальцы греть нечем.  
ежится от порыва ветра и подносит ладони к лицу, выдыхая горячий воздух. это спасает, и не только от холода.  
от зрительного контакта в первую очередь.

хотя, когда он снова вроде бы мимолетно глядит на чана, обнаруживает, что тот и не думал прекращать смотреть.  
и этот взгляд — ужасно, боже, прекрати так делать — горячит, отзывается дрожью.  
а может, все дело в холоде.

чан прячет привычную улыбку и почему-то становится ещё ближе.

— ты замёрз что ли? — звучит так обеспокоенно. что-то внутри джисона очень хочет от такого тона мурчать и ластиться к чужим ногам, но он только хмыкает и жмёт плечами.

— немного. вроде весна, а этот чёртов ветер никак не успокоится, — и правда. если есть что-то, что бесит джисона больше собственных неконтролируемых чувств, то это стопроцентно перманентный пронизывающий холод.

— перчатки тебе что ли подарить… — чан наконец возвращает на лицо мягкую улыбку, даже ещё более красивую, чем обычно. но отодвигаться не спешит. джисон думает, что напоминать о соблюдении личного пространства совершенно не хочет.

— как будто я буду их носить, — прикрывает глаза. дует на ладони снова, как будто забывая о чане (который все ещё непозволительно — слышишь? — непозволительно близко). вот только чан о нем — нет.

чан вытягивает из-под кожанки рукава собственного свитера, слишком длинные, как сейчас даже модно. вздыхает.  
и без предупреждения сгребает руки джисона в свои.

сгребает и переплетает их пальцы, укрывая их почти полностью под рукавами. вцепляется в них, как в спасательный круг, и притягивает к себе вместе с хозяином, оставляя между ними только пару сантиметров холодного весеннего воздуха.

джисон столбенеет и чуть не давится вопросительным «какого..?». пялится охренело то на переплетенные руки, то на чана, который не поднимает глаз.

от постепенно согревающихся пальцев незнакомый жар распространяется по всему телу, и, кажется, у джисона розовеют скулы. черт возьми.  
в ушах набатом с ума сходит пульс.

чановы ладони почти горячие, шершавые, приятные до одури на ощупь. такие родные — джисону плохо. джисону хорошо до тошноты и сбитого дыхания.

молчание повисает странное и напряжённое, и джисон потихоньку внутренне сходит с ума.

потому что картинка перед глазами настолько дорамная, настолько недостижимая мечта, что не верится совершенно. в матрице сбой, у джисона галлюцинации, сон наяву — что угодно, но только не настоящий чан, сжимающий его ладони в своих, прячущий их в рукавах свитера, как в той слишком популярной песне.  
разве что они не в калифорнии, и никаких пляжей.

чан наконец поднимает голову. и джисон отмечает совершенно шокированно: у него краснеют уши. у чана — который сама уверенность в себе, который только что совершил безумное, сделав джисону очень хорошо и очень больно одновременно — краснеют уши и взгляд растерянный чуть больше, чем полностью.

хан не понимает ничего.  
и потому — умирает внутренне.  
и потому — решает, что спросить легче и быстрее.

— что… ты делаешь? — да. тупой вопрос. да. ничего не прояснит особо. но джисону нужно — необходимо — прийти в себя. отстраниться от этого ощущения слишком приятного и пронизывающего до кончиков пальцев тепла чужих рук и чужой заботы. отстраниться и вернуть себе способность мыслить трезво, хотя это и кажется невозможным.

а чан вдруг перестаёт быть таким растерянным. и становится, к ужасу джисона, пугающим. пугающе уверенным. как будто сделал совершенно то, что и задумывал.  
как будто это всё что-то значит.

— согреваю тебя, — улыбается. дьявольски. определенно не как обычно. а так, как будто… как будто на месте джисона какая-нибудь красивая девчонка, которую он очень хочет смутить до краски на щеках.  
но там — джисон. лучший друг джисон. понемногу сходящий с ума джисон.  
очень-очень влюблённый джисон, с которым вот так поступать попросту нечестно. попросту подло.

и если чан всё это делает по приколу или мимолетным порывом, джисон ему потом врежет. честно, врежет. как только прекратит думать о его руках и — наверняка таких же тёплых — губах, о красивой улыбке и сумасшедших поступках.

— спасибо, конечно, но это как-то слишком, — голос предсказуемо дрожит. ну ещё бы. джисон даже не пытается удержать его нормальным — все равно не выйдет.  
паскудная надежда жжёт под рёбрами и скребется за сердцем. джисон игнорирует.

— да? — чан говорит так, как будто ничего особенного не происходит. как будто это в порядке вещей. как будто это джисон что-то там себе надумал в голове (не то чтобы он и правда не). и стискивает джисоновы пальцы сильнее. придурок. — а мне казалось, в самый раз. даже не думай врать, что тебе не нравится.

джисон давится возмущением и вторым шокированным «какого черта». джисон давится собственными чувствами, рвущимися через глотку наружу вместе с выдыхаемым воздухом.

— ну ты и мудак, — искренне так, как давно уже не было. джисону и правда больно внутри, где-то между лёгких. смятение перерастает в раздражение и желание вырвать ладони из чужих, свернуться обратно в комок болючих чувств и залечить раненое нутро. хотя бы чтобы зарубцевалось.  
хотя бы чтобы не кололо так остро.

наверное, в его глазах отражается что-то такое усталое и больное, что чан меняется тоже.

— и почему сразу мудак? и откуда такая категоричность, — он снимает с лица игривое выражение и становится таким серьёзным, таким непривычным и взрослым, что джисон даже пугается. перемены делают чана ещё привлекательнее, и это ужасно некстати сейчас, когда хан и так в этом болоте по самые уши, и скоро ему зальет глаза. джисон кусает губу и смотрит чану в глаза, по которым прочитать нечего. или просто джисон не хочет там ничего видеть. — почему я не могу взять за руку понравившегося человека?

— потому что это я. и мы друзья, — джисону от этого «понравившегося» пусто, и сердце — в щепки. в мелкую-мелкую пыль. он никогда не думал, что чан такой жестокий.

— и что? это мешает? — чан держит зрительный контакт, вытягивая из джисона душу. чан такой почему-то незнакомый, что внутри тянет противно иррациональным страхом.

— немного, — чан хмурится и теряет как минимум половину своей твёрдости. он не понимает ничего тоже — озаряет хана.  
как же сложно.

— слушай, — хан отвлекается на красоту чужого голоса. — я правда не понимаю тебя.

«я сам себя не понимаю», — хочется сказать джисону, но тогда все запутается окончательно, так что он просто мотает головой.  
и решает, что хватит плодить недомолвки и неловкость.

— все просто, — неправда совершенно, но хану очень хочется, чтоб так было. — у меня к тебе чувства.

— ага-а-а, — чан подвисает на пару секунд с дебильной улыбкой. и не отпускает чужие пальцы, пытающиеся ускользнуть из его хватки. — серьёзно?

— абсолютно, — джисон хмурится. непонятно, то ли чан его не принял всерьёз, то ли ему все равно — что это за реакция? впрочем, неважно, не о том речь. — и мне не в кайф ложные надежды, когда ты вот так держишь меня за руки и улыбаешься красиво как будто специально…

— тебе нравится моя улыбка? — и все тридцать два зуба. боже. у джисона нет сил. — и подожди, почему ложные?

— ну… потому что мы друзья? разве это всё что-то значит? — намеренно игнорирует первый вопрос. ответ очевиден, конечно, кому вообще не нравятся чановы улыбки — весь их спектр. от мягких подбадривающих до обжигающе горячих. джисон — ценитель.  
а чан качает головой.

— и что ты себе надумал? конечно, это что-то значит. всё имеет значение, — чан неожиданно слишком нежно гладит его ладони под рукавами свитера, и это ошпаривает джисону внутренности и щеки. — боже. ты мне нравишься тоже. и мы всё ещё друзья. но можем быть и кем-то большим. точнее, мне бы этого хотелось. ничего сложного, верно?

— …у тебя все звучит легко, — джисон наконец прячет взгляд вниз, да только натыкается на сцепленные ладони, и потому это не помогает нисколько.

— потому что это действительно так и есть, — говорит таким мягким тоном, что джисону хочется зареветь. или поцеловать, зарываясь в высветленные пряди. или жаловаться на свои чувства чану в плечо и обвинять его в них не меньше получаса, обнимаясь.  
все это обрушивается ему на голову снежным комом и стекает холодом за шиворот, не остужая, впрочем, ничего внутри.

чан больше ничего не говорит, только вздыхает и расцепляет наконец их руки (джисон не сдерживает разочарованный выдох). расцепляет, только чтобы поднять джисоново лицо к своему за подбородок, ухватившись пальцами. провести ладонью по линии челюсти к мягкой щеке и остановиться там, большим пальцем почти задевая внешний уголок глаза.

смотря точно в широко распахнутые джисоновы глаза, будто гипнотизируя.

внутри скручивается такой узел из сомнений и горячих надежд, что становится больно дышать; джисон вбирает в себя максимальный объем воздуха и шепчет на выдохе.

— знаешь, я… — не заканчивает, правда. не успевает. чановы глаза полыхают чем-то незнакомым, и он прерывает джисона на середине предложения.

— знаю.

и подаётся вперёд. такой пышущий жаром и красотой, классный чан в обтягивающих джинсах. такой лучший друг. подаётся и — целует.

не убирая ладонь с чужой щеки, настойчиво и уверенно, заставляя джисона забыть обо всем, кроме настоящего момента.

заставляет джисона на мгновение выбросить все его дурацкие мысли из головы, склонить голову под более удобным углом и ответить — с таким же внутренним жаром и желанием.

и сердце снова — в щепки. в мелкую-мелкую пыль. только на этот раз джисон уверен: у чана так же.

он держит его ладонью за пояс, стискивая в кулаке кожанку, и теряется в чане окончательно; тонет и крошится с полного согласия обеих сторон.

с той только разницей, что острыми осколками на серый асфальт рассыпаются они оба.

весенний ветер треплет им волосы, и джисон думает, что не так уж его теперь будет ненавидеть.

если чан каждый раз будет согревать его руки в своих.


End file.
